Warrior Cats: La Leyenda del Danwclan
by Songfly
Summary: El Danwclan es un clan de gatos silvestres cuyos integrantes, desde el momento que sus destinos se crusan casualmente, ahora se encuentran enfrentandose a los peligros y maravillas del mundo siendo un Nuevo clan, y posiblemente, siendo los unicos que puedan salvar al bosque de la destruccion Fic Warrior Cats en español, Warrior cats no nos me pertenece, esperamos que les guste


**Este es un trabajo cooperativo entre mi amiga Faby-chan y yo, sobre esta Hermosa novela, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Blacknight y Whiteday corrían a toda velocidad por el bosque, esquivando raíces y arbustos, huían de… algo… no sabían que, era, solo, que debían huir

"ATRAPENLOS!" Gritaba una voz como un trueno que anuncia una tormenta, seguido por el viento y el agua cayendo representado por los pasos de los gatos que corrían detrás del par ¿Por qué perseguirían a 2 gatos que no han hecho nada? Pues lo descubriremos más adelante en esta historia felina.

- ¡ATRAPEN A LA CHICA! ¡ CON EL OTRO HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN! – Vuelve a gritar el gato con voz de trueno, eso asusta más al par, "¿Para que quieren a Whiteday? ¿Que le haran a Blacknight?"

Eso solo los impulso a seguir corriendo, pero el aire se les acababa, nunca estuvieron tan bosque adentro y les costaba respirar, las patas les dolían ya que se habían golpeado contra rocas y arbustos con púas y con esas decenas y decenas de gatos pisándoles el alma, hasta que un gato que parecía una rata gigante les alcanzo, y de un golpe que alcanzo a los 2, golpeando a Blacknight contra un árbol, mientras Whiteday quedo desmallada a algunos metros de él. El dolor del gato negro era insoportable, estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero en vano intento pararse, y antes de sucumbir, dijo unas pocas palabras

- No… Whiteday… -Dice el gato, antes de desmayarse

Bueno, empecemos desde el inicio, ya que esta historia es muy compleja, historias, aventuras, dolor, todo en simples gatos, así que presentemos al par que acaba de ser separado. Whiteday y Blacknight son gatos errantes, no nacieron en un clan, pero se las han arreglado para sobrevivir, se conocieron un día normal de casería, cuando los 2 divisaron la misma ave y, en el intento de cada uno para atraparla chocaron, dándole al pequeño plumífero oportunidad de huir, aun atontados el par se insultó mutuamente hasta que los ojos dejaron de mostrar bruma y a cada uno, le mostro un gato que era todo lo contrario a ellos: Whiteday, una hermosa y delicada, pero feroz, gata blanca, con una curiosa mancha en forma de estrella en su frente de color negro y la punta de la cola negra, de unos hermosos ojos azul claro que recuerdan al día soleado, mientras que Blacknight, todo lo contrario, un gato negro, solo con una mancha blanca en forma de media luna en la frente, en el mismo lugar donde Whiteday tiene la suya, y curiosamente, la punta de la cola blanca, de aspecto de gato en su totalidad, salvaje y fuerte, pero en realidad es bastante miedoso, y ojos de azul opaco, que recuerdan al cielo de medianoche, aun mas cuando la luz los ilumina, ya que parecieran llenarse de estrellas. Pareciera parte del destino que 2 gatos, tan pero tan diferentes se conocieran, que ninguno tuviera clan, y que intentaran cazar al mismo pájaro, incluso sus nombres eran tan distintos, pero tan parecidos, es como si fueran hermanos, hasta en una ocasión lo pensaron, pero rápidamente lo descartaron, así que así se volvieron amigos.

¿Y que es de los otros gatos? Hey hey, más despacio, como dije, es una historia compleja, pero tranquilos que en poco tiempo, todo quedara claro, ahora, vamos a ir con otro par, no tan diferente de Blacknight y Whiteday.

- Meh, uno pensaría que esos dos-patas dejarían algo decente en estas cosas con lo que las cuidan- dijo un gato grande, de color negro en la parte superior de su cuerpo, con la panza blanca como nieve y un colmillo gigante sobresaliendo de su hocico, su nombre es Bearfang, después de revisar sin éxito otro pote de basura. -Si los dos-patas nunca quieren nada de lo que hay aquí no veo por que siguen atacándome cada vez que me ven, no es como si estuviera cazando solo para uno, Willowpaw tiene hambre – termina diciendo el gato, viendo que alado hay un contenedor, suspira y dice- asumo que no has visto nada comestible, o si Willowpaw?- le pregunta a su acompañante luego de bajar del pote de basura

- Pues no, Bo, nada hay en este arbusto raro -Dice una pequeña gata de manchas de distintos colores, distintas tonalidades de marrones, de blanco y negro, mientras veía un contenedor grande de basura. -Nada aquí.

Bueno, ellos 2 son Bearfang y Willowpaw, otro par que conforma esta gran historia, Bearfang era antes un poderoso guerrero de un clan muy temido, hasta que los humanos los expulsaron de su territorio para ampliar la ciudad, obligándolos a separarse, después de eso, Bearfang no encontró modo de volver al bosque, cosa que siempre buscaba, hasta que conoció, o mejor dicho, salvo a Willowpaw, unos humanos la tiraron en una bolsa al rio para que la pobre muriera, pero valientemente, el la salvo, y desde entonces, el bosque se le volvió más distante, porque desde entonces, ya no cazaba para uno, sino para 2, teniendo que protegerla de gatos igual de hambrientos y de perros callejeros, pero mientras estuviera con Willowpaw, no le importaba, aunque, aun en su interior, recorre el deseo de volver al bosque.

- Temprano escuche a unas palomas burlarse de mí, creo que harían una buena cena ¿Vamos?- dijo ya empezando a dirigirse hacia los murmullos de su futura cena, relamiéndose los labios y el colmillo que se asomaba de su boca.

- Si, caza tú, yo veré que otra cosa veo -dijo la pequeña metiéndose otra vez en el contenedor de basura.

- Hmm... de acuerdo, pero si escuchas o ves algo sospechoso, solo chilla, ¿si? Estaré atento- Hey, no lo juzguen! No la ha cuidado por tanto tiempo solo para que se muera en cuanto se voltee. Admitiré que estaba preocupado, tiene enemigos en la zona y Willowpaw rara vez se queda sola, pero confía en que le ha ensenado lo básico para no morirse así que continua su camino

- Oky doky loky -Dice alegre la pequeña, mientras apenas le sobresalía la cola del cilindro metálico.

- "¿Eh? Creo que la he dejado ver demasiado esas cuevas mágicas" con ese pensamiento en mente dirigiéndose a la televisión, se dirige hacia la fuente que los dos-patas mantienen en esta zona, donde normalmente las palomas muy flojas para volar se posan aunque saben que cosas como él las consideran apetitosas. Casi podía saborear al ave cuando un maullido peculiar lleno el aire, no era Willowpaw así que le extrañó.

Logra regresar a Willowpaw con un pedazo de pollo que tomo de una cueva de dos-patas, está seguro que le gustará así que está ligeramente orgulloso de sí mismo. Aun le retumbaba ese maullido en los oídos "me hizo recordar mis días en el bosque, luchando. Extraño ese lugar, desde que los dos-patas nos echaron... Willowpaw me ayuda y acompaña, y es divertido estar con ella, pero en mi corazón soy un guerrero, no una niñera… quiero volver" Pensaba recordando el curioso maullido.

- Hey, Willowpaw! Traje la cena!- llamo desde la entrada de su callejón esperando que se asomara, pero en cambio…

- ¡BO! ¡BO! -Grito la chica, pero no fue desde dentro de su refugio, más bien, venía detrás de Bo, así que este se volteo rápidamente, viendo a la pequeña que se notaba que había corrido mucho, porque jadeaba- Bo... Tienes que venir... Ahora...

El mayor no respondió, solo dejó que se le subiera encima y guiara el camino, sonaba urgente y algo dentro de él decía que lo era. "Espera, recordé algo... Oh, Starclan ¡que nadie toque mi pollo!" pensó recordando lo feliz que se sentía al encontrarlo y como lo dejó en la entrada del callejón.

- Por allá... Ahora cruza allí... Súbete a esa montaña (edificio) - La pequeña guiaba a su amigo velozmente por la ciudad, no le daba pistas de nada ni a donde lo iba a llevar, solo tenían que llegar, y rápido- ... ¡ALTO!- Dice súbitamente, jalando para atrás 2 mechones de pelo del gato mayor para frenarlo como si fuera un caballo, y al ver lo que era, el gato se quedó inmóvil.

Era, nada más y nada menos, que un clan de gatos salvajes, y un numeroso clan, decenas y decenas... Eran como 50 gatos, uno de ellos especialmente aterrador, que parecía solo tener la mitad de su cuerpo pues la otra era como su esqueleto, cargaba en sus fauces una gata no muy grande, mas no una cachorra, totalmente blanca, exceptuando su cola y una curiosa mancha en su frente de color negro...que era... ¿Una estrella? Y de esta, vino un curioso maullido, uno que Bo reconoció instantáneamente.

El olor de los gatos fue lo primero que le llegó y reconoció. Bosque; arboles, agua, lluvia y tierra, estos gatos eran silvestres. Luego de escanear al curioso clan, se fijó en la gata capturada, también olía a bosque, aunque distinto. No tenía idea de que los gatos salvajes secuestraran... su maullido pedía desesperadamente ayuda, pero si hay algo que aprendió en las calles es a no ayudar a quienes no te devolverán el doble...

- ¿Que quieres que haga, Willow? Somos solo 2 y tu apenas sabes pelear- Dice el gato, sin realmente entender porque su amiga lo llevó hasta ese lugar.

- Pues... Su olor me decía que eran del bosque... Y tu siempre dijiste que querías volver... -Dijo Willow, un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Hm? ... ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! Si vienen del bosque, ¡significa que deben volver allá!- dedujo entusiasmado, no recordaba hace cuanto que no pisaba tierra silvestre. -¡Gran idea, Willow! ¿Quieres acompañarme?- lo último lo pregunto en un tono más suave, más sutil pues se dio cuenta que estaba casi gritando y eso no le gusta.

Se hubiera volteado a preguntarle, pero seguía abrazada a su espalda. Ahora se da cuenta, nunca se había detenido a pensar que sería de Willow si se fuera al bosque sin ella, y no planeaba averiguarlo, Willow es como su hija, es su confidente, casi toda su vida la sabe Willow y él sabe toda la suya, la cual realmente no es muy amplia, además, ¿Willow en el bosque? ¡Si ni siquiera se puede defender de las ratas que hay en la basura! Bueno, hay que admitirlo, esas ratas parecen más una junta entre rata, gato, perro, dos-patas y algún otro animal, ya que son gigantes y muy feroces, pero no es muy diferente a un gato que le intente matar, de los cuales, gracias a la experiencia, hay muchos… era obvio, sin Willowpaw, aunque el mayor deseo de Bearfang es volver al bosque, no iría.

- Tú… ¿tú crees que yo pueda ir? – pregunta la pequeña, curiosamente sorprendida. -Es decir… Siempre he querido ir allá, el pasto... los árboles... Mientras que nos mantengamos alejados de los ríos... –Allí, Willowpaw también reflexiona, "¿ella en el bosque?" la idea le aterraba, pero también la llenaba de alegría, adrenalina y entusiasmo, además, ¿quién sabe? Quizás no solo consiga sobrevivir, quizás pueda tener su propio clan de gatos como le contó Bo… así que se decidió. -Si, sin duda, Bo; voy contigo, mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, nada pasara ¿verdad? – Dice con entusiasmo, iluminando de alegría la cara del gato mayor.

- Entonces está decidido- respondió tratando, y fallando, de contener su emoción.

Y así, juntos empezaron a seguir al oscuro grupo sigilosamente.

Bueno, aquí terminamos con este par, por ahora, y a todo esto, ¿que paso con Blacknight? Podría darles una larga explicación, pero… ¿por qué mejor no vamos con él?

"Whi- Whiteday... Whiteday... Whited...White... Whi... ... Por qué? white... White..." –pensaba el gato negro con la mancha con forma de luna, estaba con los ojos cerrados, en su mente rebotaba esa escena de cuando se la llevaron- "Parece que se mueve... Parece tartamudo de tantas veces que repite lo mismo… Te dije que estaba vivo...o quizás solo esta alucinando en sus últimos momentos... ¡NO SEAS TAN NEGATIVO!" -que eran esas voces que débilmente se escuchaban?

- ¡WHITEDAY! -Grito, levantándose rápidamente, con la respiración acelerada, veía borroso a su alrededor, notaba 5 formas, no muy definidas, pero notaba donde estaban, así que, alterado, se lanzó hacia ellos, pero volvió a caer, se intentó levantar, pero le costaba.

- ¡Ugh! Esa estuvo cerca- dijo una de las figuras, quitándose del camino del gato semi-consiente.

- ¡HEY! tranquilo... -dijo otra figura. -Tranquilo... vez "Emo-darkbite"? Te dije que seguía vivo.

- ¿Eh?... -dijo confundido, frotándose los ojos, lentamente recuperando la visión, divisando con más claridad a los 4 gatos, una tenia manchas gris azulado que se asemejaban a hojas... Otro era un gato marrón con 4 rayas y un diente que le sobresalía de color... ¿Negro? El otro era un gato totalmente negro y a su lado tenia a una gata gris con tenia alas... Un segundo...¡¿ALAS!? Allí dió un pequeño salto hacia atrás y la vio más claramente...no, no eran alas, eran mechones de pelo que parecían alas... "Valla. Pensé que eran alas... vi a mí alrededor... no era donde me desmaye... acaso estos gatos... ¿Me salvaron? ¿O me habrán secuestrado?" – ¿Qui-quienes son ustedes? - Dijo un poco atónito.

- Hola, salutaciones individuo, mi nombre es Shadowclaw. Esta es Silverwing- dijo el gato negro gesticulando hacia la gata con el curioso pelaje alado.

- Disculpa, yo soy Blueleaf, yo fui quien curo tus heridas, y el emo este es Darkbite, jeje. -Rió la gata de manchas casi azules, dándole unos golpecitos al gato del colmillo negro, el cual se sonrojo un poco.

- Según Blueleaf no parece que tengas nada fuera de una leve contusión, pero ¿como llegaste aquí?- preguntó Shadowclaw mirando inquisitivamente a Blacknight.

- Este... yo... yo sé... solo sé que huía de unos gatos... Un clan... y... y... - su mente quería decir un nombre, pero no le salía.

- ¿Un clan?- Silverwing parecía súbitamente más atenta -¿El Demonclan?

- No... no sé... no sé su nombre, solo sé que fue un gato calvo... Parecía una rata... - dijo este, un poco asqueado por el recuerdo de su atacante calvo y arrugado.

- Sip, definitivamente Demonclan- sentencio Silverwing.

- Si es así, habrá muchos problemas, se han metido de nuevo en nuestro territorio- añadió Shadowclaw.

- ¿Te-territorio? Acaso... Son un clan? -preguntó, se supone que los clanes mataban a todos los que se metían en su territorio... ¿o no?

- Eh... algo así- respondieron Shadowclaw y Silverwing a la vez.

- Si... Solo tenemos un territorio realmente no muy amplio y... nosotros... ni nombre tenemos... pero... Se unirán más gatos ¿no? -dijo entre risas nerviosas Darkbite.

- Ah sí, eso me recuerda ¿cuál es tu nombre gato? –dijo Blueleaf al darse cuenta de que aun no conocía el nombre de su "invitado".

- Oh si, disculpen- dijo algo avergonzado, incorporándose- me llamo Blacknight y realmente no tengo clan... solo somos yo y... -allí se atraganto, su lengua se tranca al intentar decir su nombre- Tengo... Tengo que salvarla... -Dijo con seriedad el gato negro con blanco en la punta de la cola y esa mancha en su frente en forma de luna creciente.

- ¿A quién? ¿Venias con alguien?- interrogó Silverwing.

- ... Whiteday... -susurró con la mirada baja, recordándola, hasta que su mente rápidamente proceso algo- ¡WHITEDAY! –gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos, haciéndolos parecer una noche estrellada con lluvia, y los otros gatos dieron un paso atrás por el sobresalto- ¿¡QUE LE VA HA HACER EL DEMONCLAN!? ¿¡QUE LE ARAN A MI WHITEDAY!? - Dijo asustado al pequeño clan.

- ¡Hey! ¡Relájate!- exclamó Silverwing. -La buscaremos, quizás no sepamos quien es o porque el Demonclan la quiere, pero no dejaremos que esos bárbaros se salgan con la firmemente Silverwing.

- ¿Buscaremos? ¿En plural? pero ¿quién cuidará el territorio? tendríamos que ir todos si nos enfrentaremos a ellos- argumentó el gato negro.

- Es cierto, como clan, no deberían descuidar su territorio... ¿Verdad? -dijo Blacknight, algo triste porque tendrá que ir solo, pero sabe que para ellos debe ser importante tener un territorio, pues sabe lo que es tener que cazar y dormir en territorios ajenos, con muchas posibilidades de que el clan te encuentra y te mate.

- Pues... Yo me podría quedar... -dice la hembra de manchas azules, -el territorio del Demonclan está cerca, si no fueron a la ciudad a buscar comida, lo cual creo, pero... Yo solo soy una gata medico... El territorio no es muy grande y, quitando al Demonclan, no hay otros clanes cerca, a menos que el Warclan que esta abajo del acantilado logre subir lo cual dudo por sus corpulentos cuerpos y porque no creo que aprendan a nadar como salmones corriente arriba, la única amenaza es el Demonclan... Y si ustedes lo monitorean... -Culmina dejando al aire eso ultimo -Además, puedo maullar muy fuerte en modo de alerta -agrega rápidamente para darles completa seguridad.

- Hmm, pues ¿qué piensan ustedes? Yo pienso que es seguro-dijo finalmente Silverwing.

- U-ustedes... En serio harían eso... ¿Por mí? –dijo Blacknight, aguantándose las lágrimas, un Clan de gatos que ha conocido solo pocos minutos, lo salvaron de las garras de un formidable clan… y ahora están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas… ¿para que él se reúna con Whiteday?

- Por supuesto- respondió Silverwing decidida.

- Guau... nunca... pensé que... bueno... Un clan ayudara a un gato errante jeje- dijo algo nervioso.

- Por supuesto que ayudaremos, Ahora eres uno de los nuestros ¿no? Y los gatos de un mismo clan siempre se ayudan- dijo Shadowclaw, y con eso partieron en búsqueda del clan rival.

De ese modo empezó la aventura de nuestros héroes felinos, una que podría hasta ser la salvación de todo el bosque.

* * *

**Hola otra ves despues de un largo tiempo, perdonen mi ausencia, es que e tenido algunos problemas que contare mas abajo, pero empecemos desde la descripcion del Fic**

**Bueno, este es un Fic en espa****ñ****ol de Warrior Cats, y un trabajo cooperativo con Faby-Chan, por lo cual algunos OCs son de ella (Ej: Bearfang y Willowpaw), y si, ella y yo estamos claras en que, lamentablemente, esta Hermosa novela no tiene un publico muy amplio mas alla del ingles, asi que este proyecto, mas que para escribir un Fic, es mas para darle al habla hispana un Warrior Cats, un intento un poco cutre, pero es al menos algo, esperamos que les guste**

**Bueno, ahora, a lo otro, se que las posivilidades de que alguien que me sigue en mi Fic de Vocaloid se fije en esto, pero igual lo comentare, mi inactividad se debe a que el cargador de la compu se da****ñ****o, y de un modo bastante feo, ya que exploto por adentro, a si que entre en el clasico estado de "Tener golpes de inspiracion SIN poder escribir" y, sorpresa, tengo Nuevo cargador, mi mente se vacia de ideas, casi me puse a darle golpes a mi cabeza contra la pared, y por que no? si es que era obvio, tenia que ser si o si, ya tengo TODA la trama del fic de Vocaloid y ahora, no recuerdo como va a ser el siguiente episodio, lo unico que he podido escribir es esto y una historia NO fic, una historia original, que se trata de los signos Zodiacos, de que Draco, la constelacion del Dragon, no es un signo y como que le lava el cerebro a casi todos los signos, solo quedan sin control Arie (Aries), Tario (Sajitario), Acua (Acuario), Ligby (Libra), Capri (Capricornio) y los gemelos Gen y Negmis (Geminis), aunque Gen traiciona a Negmis, pero major no cuento mas, que ese no es el tema, cuando lo publique en DA, pondre el Link y ya, pero como decia, no he tenido cabeza para volver al de Vocaloid, estoy recordando que me inspire en ese Fic leyendo mitologia, quisas si me logro comprar ese libro de Dragones tan hermoso que he deseado desde el mes pasado, me vuelva la cabeza, eso espero, pero bueno, SI continuare con ese Fic, ok? solo tengo que regresar la cabeza a donde va.**

**Espero que les guste la historia :3**

**~Songfly The Pegasus, Monica the demon of good And Faby-chan the Laziest Cat around~**


End file.
